


Playing Poker With the Insane New, Improved Computer

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing poker against the AI wasn't one of Rodney's brightest ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Poker With the Insane New, Improved Computer

Radek had just gotten into bed, his head a few centimeters away from the pillow, when someone began to pound on his door. Within a second of actually registering the impatient drumming, he sighed and reached for the comm link on his nightstand. His hand had just closed around it when the link began making noise in the form of Rodney testily telling him to open the door. 

"I was going to _bed_, Rodney," Radek said once he'd opened the door, his tone even but on the verge of turning just as testy as Rodney's had been when ordering Radek to let him inside. After all, hadn't Rodney himself waved him off to his quarters a half-hour ago to get some well-earned rest? "To sleep. You remember sleep, yes? Beautiful, wonderful sleep?" 

Rodney rolled his eyes and it was only then that Radek noticed that the other man's hair was plastered to his forehead, skin gleaming with what was either sweat or water from a recent shower. "I need to use your shower." 

Radek raised an eyebrow and suddenly had to fight back a smile as the pieces suddenly clicked into place. "What is wrong with yours?" he inquired, voice dripping with mock-sympathy and bemusement. 

Rodney's eyes narrowed. He was stubbornly silent for a moment, and Radek watched a muscle jump in the other man's jaw. When Rodney finally spoke, the words were said through clenched teeth, as though each word was being dragged from his belly by some invisible force even more stubborn than he. "If you really _must_ know, the AI won't let me take a hot shower. Not until I, uh, _apologize_." The final word made Rodney's upper lip curl and sounded almost as profane as an actual curse word. 

A chuckle escaped Radek's lips before he could stifle it, and Rodney shot him a half-annoyed, half-betrayed look. "I am sorry, Rodney, but really, did you truly not think the AI would be angry when you tried to cheat it at poker?" 

"I didn't think it would figure out I was cheating," Rodney admitted, mouth twisted into a sullen scowl. "Or that an AI could hold a grudge." 

The urge to chuckle welled up once more, but this time Radek stifled it. "Perhaps you should, ah, apologize?" he suggested after a moment of silence during which Rodney are seemed content to simply stare at him and await some sort of response. What did Rodney expect him to say? 

Rodney snorted. "I'm not apologizing to a _machine_." With that, he started towards the bathroom, head high and chin jutting out as though daring the AI to strike him down for calling it a machine. "I'll just use your shower until it calms down." 

"As you have already said, it is a machine. It will not calm down. And it will simply make the water in my bathroom cold as well." 

"Which is why you're taking a shower with me," Rodney stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

For a moment, Radek just stared at the other man who currently stood by the bathroom door and looked expectantly back, disbelief warring with exasperation. At last, he snorted and folded his arms against his chest. "No." 

Rodney scowled. "Oh, come on! The AI doesn't have anything against _you_, so it won't punish you by turning the water cold. Therefore, a perfect solution to my problem. You're neutral ground." 

Radek eyed him balefully. "I am not _Switzerland_, Rodney. Enjoy your shower." 


End file.
